The Pianist
by SammiEngel
Summary: A short story of a little Tyki Mikk and the unknown Noah, the Musician.


**So uh, SECOND fanfic...out of nowhere this idea came. Ever since it had been mentioned that the newer (older) Tyki looked just like the Musician I have had this weird obssession with them somehow having a possible friendship in their pasts. I know this never has happened (from what I know of) in the series but hell it was a good idea and thought it was kinda cute(I don't know if Tyki really can play the piano but what the hell)! I hope this is sorta liked by some of you, and maybe I could do more stuff like this. **

**All characters belong to Katsura Hoshino~**

The sound of the piano echoed throughout the Ark. The music was soft and soothing. Each key was hit perfectly and no mistake was made. A little Noah child couldn't help but wonder where it came from. His golden eyes looked around and his ears kept on the music. It sounded beautiful to him.

But where did it come from?

He was eager and desperate to find out where it came from. The child walked around the Ark on his own hearing the music get more audible and he stopped at a dead end. The music was clear but there was no source.

At least nothing that he could see.

But he could hear it with his own two ears. The song that gave him chills, yet made him so soft. Who was playing this song? It was one he felt he heard before, but where from?

The little Noah child frowned that he couldn't view the person responsible for such a lovely piece. His heart sank as he began to walk away, letting the music slowly fade-

Until a bright light appeared in front of him. It startled the young Noah and he jumped back. The young child did not say a thing, but just stared at the light.

He knew what it was, it was one of the Ark gates. Through the Ark gate was the sound of the music. More audible than before, and now there was a voice going along with it. Was it a male voice?

The young Noah stepped through the gate feeling surprised. Whoever it was decided to show themselves. He felt excited that he got to finally see who was responsible for such an amazing tune.

The gate closed behind him as he entered a large room. It had mirrors on one side of the wall, and the whole room was coated with a light blue. The sound of the piano was to his left and as he turned his head he saw the piano and its player.

"Hello young one," the pianist said softly. His gaze kept on the instrument and did not look at the pianist. Who was he? Such an amazing player.

"Hello," the young Noah responded.

"What brings you to my room?" he asked.

The little child thought for a moment. "I..didn't know this was your room. I was just looking for the place the music was coming from. Its lovely."

"Thank you." the pianist said. He slowly placed his hands to his sides ending the song. The last key echoed in the room. The two stayed silent.

"Would you like to play?" he asked. His head turned to the young Noah. The face revealed to the little child. The small one stared at him. "P-play?" he stuttered. The Pianist nodded and smiled softly. "Yes, play my piano. Ican teach you the song if you'd like."

The small one nodded. "O-oh yes please!" he pipped. The young Noah walked over to the piano and sat on the seat provided for him. "I-I've played before, if I could just see the notes-"

"This isn't like any other song, child. My notes aren't like any others." the mysterious one said to him. The child looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

The pianist smiled and pointed to a bright golden light that floated above the keys. There shone several notes in a different scales, and forms.

"Those there are my notes. Think you can read them? Of course not. They are created for me and only a few others to understand."

The little one tilted his head in confusion. "I don't understand, why do that?"

"To keep it to the ones who can control this place. Young boy, this song controls our home, the Ark."

The child's eyes widened. He was impressed by such power that a simple song could hold. He wanted to learn badly. "Please teach me sir!" he begged.

The pianist smiled and nodded. "Of course little one. But you see, _you_ won't be able to control the Ark. Only the certain few can. But I will still teach you."

The child frowned but nodded. It made him upset that he couldn't gain that power, but nevertheless he wanted to master this song. He'd used a piano before many times.

"Now," the pianist began. "See this note? This is the key you press." he made his movements slow for the child to see. The child pressed the same key. "Good."

Throughout the whole day the two had sat there and played with the piano. Though he hadn't been capable of learning so quickly. Why was this song so difficult?

He'd played before and mastered within hours. This felt like days.

The pianist always made his instructions clear to the child, and kept him at his own pace. He taught the child the notes and soon he had them memorized. It was a matter of completing the song.

The child played the song.

"Good, boy! Now you are almost there. There is just one more part to the song you must learn," the pianist said. The young child looked at him confused. "But you just taught me the song, what more is there?" he asked.

"Child there is just one more part to this song. It doesn't sound perfect to me without the lyrics."

"Lyrics?"

"The words to the song child."

"Oh. I heard you sing them then, before I came in here."

"I know. And I will teach them to you."

The child grinned and nodded. "Please do!"

The pianist smiled back at the child. He was a pleasant being to be around.

"Listen to my voice and you will know." the pianist said. "Play with me."

The two began to play, each pressing the correct key at the same time, the right time. When the time came the pianist opened his mouth and began to sing.

"_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita..."_

The child kept playing but his eyes crept over to the pianist. He had a lovely voice. He was so talented it made the child jealous. The song he played with this mysterious man made him feel strange.

Like this song would stick with him.

_The lyrics to this song_, the child thought,_ I must learn them._

They continued to play this melody. When the song ended the child kept his eyes on the keys. "Thank you for teaching me." he said. The Pianist looked at the child. "These lyrics will stay with you. Once you have heard them from me, you will be able to mimic them. Even after hearing them just once."

The child looked up at him and smiled widely. "I know, I already remember them!" he pipped.

"I believe it is time for me to part child."

"Where are you going?"

"I've got something I need to do. I believe the Earl wants to see you now anyway. I've had fun, Tyki." the pianist smiled.

The child looked at him with a confused look. "M-my name...? How do you know it?" he asked a bit shocked. The pianist just kept that smile on him.

"You're my brother, we should know who each other are. Don't you know my name?"

Tyki frowned and stared at the pianist. He couldn't think of the name at all. Why was that? "But I don't..!" he said. The pianist shook his head and chuckled.

"Neah,"

"Neah?"

"Yes?"

"Thats your name?"

"Indeed. But you can call me the 'Fourteenth'. After all, thats what I am."

Tyki stood up and walked back to where the gate had appeared. He didn't speak a word to the 'Fourteenth'. For some reason he couldn't speak to him. Something grew in him, and told him to not speak to that. He hadn't realized who that was.

If he did things would be different. That pianist was a Noah, in fact, he was the 'Fourteenth'. That had been a big deal. There were only supposed to be thirteen Noah.

The Ark gate appeared once again and Tyki stepped through. Before he vanished, he waved his hand at his fellow Noah. "Thank you, Neah." he said before the gate closed.

The Musician sat in his seat and stared at the piano. "Very welcome, boy."

The room was quiet and the seat that the Fourteenth had occupied was empty. Nobody knew about that room, not even the Earl. But he'd let one know.

It was a shame that he would be destroyed if he was in the way.


End file.
